


【Minsung】内向

by Star7ee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star7ee/pseuds/Star7ee
Relationships: Minsung, 旻城 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	【Minsung】内向

01

韩知城也不知道事态是如何发展成这个样子的。

他被压着趴在瑜伽垫上，身后被一根粗大的肉茎不断搅动抽插着，脸上乱七八糟的混杂着泪水汗水和精液，意识早已不知随快感飘到了哪里。  
上衣被撩到胸口以上，奶头被暴露在初秋微凉的空气中，随着身后人撞击的频率在垫子上不断摩擦着，胸前痒的仿佛有千万只蚂蚁爬过，汹涌而至的快感令他盲目，韩知城口中难耐的发出细碎呻吟。

「唔…痒……好痒。」

身后人闻言，掐着腰把他翻了过来面对着他，体内炙热的男根也随着在肉穴里转了一圈，磨的穴壁好像要起火，腿间淫液滴滴答答的漏出来落在垫子上，把它染成深色。男人低头含住挺立饱满的小葡萄，又是咬又是吮，红艳的乳尖更加膨胀起来，揽着腰边操边吃奶，奶头被温暖湿润的口腔包裹住，韩知城搂着他的脖子把自己胸口往他嘴里送，目光涣散的看着天花板。

02

明明刚开始只不过是路过，九点多的街道没有行人和车辆几乎空荡荡，仅有的点点灯光不过是几盏路灯和这家还未休业的健身房。

自从大一开学以来韩知城除了上课就没怎么离开过寝室，维持基本生存需求靠外卖，其余时间简直几乎住在床上。成绩不错，不算名列前茅但从小到大也常被周围人称为小天才，还算清秀干净是不缺人暗恋的长相。却因为他内向的性格，别说女朋友，连朋友也仅只是个小圈子，白白浪费这般优越的条件。

「外型或许可以是做出改变的第一步。」

回想起前几天舍友的建议，回宿舍的路上瞧见这家还未关门的健身房便鬼使神差的迈了进去。

时间也不早估计今天快歇业了，恰巧离宿舍挺近，为了督促自己日后常来，韩知城本来是想着先办张卡就走。

店面不算大也不算小，装修是黑白简约风，灯光显得室内很敞亮。整家店只有柜台旁坐了个人，低头在那有一下没一下的摆弄手机。

他走过去轻叩了两下桌面，那人抬头，韩知城才看见他的脸，一瞬间呼吸都停了，不由自主的盯着看连开口都忘了。

03

韩知城不记得他俩是怎样默契地吻上又怎样滚到一起的，甚至连对方的名字都不知晓，他只记得那张漂亮到令人发指的脸，回过神来他已经被按到墙上被咬住唇亲狠了，两人呼吸紧紧交缠在一起，腿都发软快站不住，那人把他抱到一旁的瑜伽垫欺身压上。

他边抚慰着韩知城的性器边舔弄他的奶头，才刚撸了几十下就哆嗦的哭喊着射了男人满手，就着自己射出来的精液被破开后穴，侵入三只手指在内捣弄。痛苦得韩知城后仰伸长了脖子，两条细长的腿盘住男人精瘦的腰，手臂无力地垂在两旁。男人抽出巨硕挺立的性器在臀缝里缓缓蹭动，拍拍韩知城的屁股让他放松，再撑开肉壁一点点顶进去。  
韩知城被抱着坐起来，面对面骑坐在他的胯上，软穴里含着的那根粗大可怖的肉棒快速冲顶起来，被操到很深的地方，里头涨的厉害却仍感觉没被填满，双手紧紧地搂住前人，他渴望更多，什么所谓的内向寡合，他从来像今晚如此这般大胆过，此时此刻他就像热情艳丽的玫瑰，需要面前人的甘霖浇灌才能生长。

温柔绵长的吻接连落在他耳旁，明明下身粗暴地像性虐，而现在又宛如一对温存的情人。

「我叫李旻浩。」那人忽的开口，声线低哑，带着浓浓的性欲。

李旻浩，李旻浩。

韩知城在心中默念这个名字，他觉得自己仿佛要融化了，被顶的说不出一句完整的话，口中吐出破碎的音节，「ha…韩知…城……」

李旻浩将韩知城像把尿的姿势一样抱在怀里操，把他的双腿掰的更大，自下而上深深的干他，掐着奶头，穴中涌出阵阵淫水。李旻浩把阴茎从他被干的烂湿的软穴里抽出来，又再次狠狠捣进去横冲直撞，滚烫的男精冲刷着他的内壁，满溢出来顺着蹭红的大腿根流下，红痕上流淌的白浊刺激着眼球，眼前一阵白光袭来，他又被操射一次。

韩知城失神的望着面前的空气，眼睛都无法聚焦，像坏了的水龙头，眼泪止不住的流了满脸。他扭过头去蹭李旻浩的唇，哽咽着，气音细微低弱，「想接吻……」

李旻浩搂住他不断抽搐的四肢，偏过头去吻他，把他的唇含在嘴里缓慢的舔舐嘬弄，两人灼热而厚重的气息沉在一起。

韩知城好想就这么死在他的呼吸里。


End file.
